bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Asimov
General Information Name: Asimov (Born: Unknown) Age/Birthdate: Born September 15, 2047; 30 when the bombs hit (Cryogenically frozen) Prewar Occupation: He lies all the time about this? It's always changing. PostWar Occupation: Merchant, Trader, Thief, Con-artist. '''Again, always lying. '''Physique/Appearance: 5'11, 170 lbs. Human, Brown eyes, wears a surgical mask over his face and the stolen garments of a Brotherhood of Steel Science Scribe. Current Whereabouts: Who knows? He is wanted by everyone he runs around a lot. Family: Unknown S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Stats/Notable Perks Strength: 1''' Perception: '''4 / Pickpocket, Locksmith Endurance: 2''' Charisma: '''10 / Cap Collector, Lone Wanderer, Wasteland Whisper Intelligence: 5''' / Medic, Hacker, Scrapper Agility:'''6 / Sneak Luck: 10 / Fortune Finder, Scrounger, Better Criticals, Four Leaf Clover, Ricochet Backstory PreWar Life: Unknown. (He doesn't really mind though.) PostWar Life: Asimov awoke out of cryogenic stasis and with no memories of his past. Luckily his name was written on his Vault Suit, so he at least knew what his name was. He inevitably ran out and was fascinated by the world that lay ahead of him. He started off by wandering the Commonwealth and settling in with some merchants around Bunker Hill. After a while however, he inevitably disappeared and went off on his own. His main goal in life now is to just take as much as he can, not die, and make as many caps as he can. Reasons why are unknown, but he sure does love taking things. Personality Surprisingly, Asimov is a very curious and optimistic individual. He is extremely friendly and knows how to talk to people with ease. He is quite charismatic and make others feel comfortable enough to put their guard down around him. He is always smiling under his mask and is often times seen helping other folks around the Commonwealth. His motives however are simple yet shady!!! Despite being a sunny and helpful person, Asimov loves to STEAL and con others out of things. He can't help it, he's a kleptomaniac! If he wants something, he must have it! He'll laugh and apologize when he steal things and often times even show guilt! He can't explain as to why; often times he'll yell out "SORRY SORRY SORRY" but people wonder if he every really means it. He's also proven to be a compulsive liar to top it all off. He has proven to not be malicious however, and is genuinely nice. Just you know...a thief. Notes * He is currently wanted by almost every major city and Gang Leader in the Commonwealth. The price on his head is 10,000 caps. Alive. * Asimov is always over cumbered by weight due to his inability to control himself when he steals. Due to this reason, he leaves stashes of things around most of the settlements around Commonwealth. If you find his stash, chances are he won't be back! * He loves listening to the radio on his Pipboy. He listens to it LOUDLY though and it often times blows his cover. * He does not know how to fight. He does not carry any weapons on him as well. In combat situations, he usually just throws or uses whatever he has on him/ he's stolen at the time. * He is a great escape artist. He usually talks his way out of things, but due to his high luck he gets out of a lot of unfortunate situations. * He has met Marrow and Vomer countless times. He has managed to always talk his way out of getting killed and has proven to be quite slippery; Marrow wants to tear his head off. * Asimov has met Matchbox as well, and always manages to avoid his grasp. Matchbox cannot begin to remember how many meltdowns and explosions he's caused trying to get Asimov. Matchbox hates Asimov's cheery personality. * He is not a part of the Brotherhood of Steel. He just stole a Science Scribe's clothes. Sometimes he just likes to sneak into the Pryden and take things and avoids suspicion with ease. Gallery asimovbody.png|Asimov taking something that's not his Category:Non-Ghoul Category:Non-Ghoul OC Category:Non-Ghouls